<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Really Old Guy (ROG) and The Ancient One by jfridley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823040">The Really Old Guy (ROG) and The Ancient One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley'>jfridley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander: The Series, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Friendship, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos decides to visit a former student while he is in Greenwich Village. Sometime before Infinity wars and Thanos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan MacLeod &amp; Methos (Highlander), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Really Old Guy (ROG) and The Ancient One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea I have been tossing around for a while in my head. Wong's backstory was based on what Marvel wiki says is the mans backstory in the comics. I also messed with The Ancient's one's backstory (she died in 2016) somewhat and Methos's.</p><p>Not Exactly Infinity Wars compliant. Meaning Tony and Stephen knew each other or meet each other before.</p><p>Hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>2019</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Methos smiled as he walked down the streets of Greenwich Village.<br/><br/>"Mind telling me where we are going old man?" Duncan said as he walked beside his friend.<br/><br/>"It's time I look in on one of my students" Methos replied as he turned down Bleecker Street.<br/><br/>"Oh one of your students?" Duncan asked with trepidation.<br/><br/>Methos rolled his eyes "Don't worry MacLeod. TAO is nothing like the others you've met." He said.<br/><br/>"TAO that's an interesting name" Duncan replied.<br/><br/>Methos chuckled "It not her real name. She received a new title in her sect. The Ancient One. I refuse to call her that-for obvious reasons-so I created that acronym.  She would just roll her eyes and allowed it as long as none of her other followers heard it" He said.<br/><br/>Duncan paused in confusion "Followers? Sect? She runs a cult?" He asked.<br/><br/>Methos smiled "it’s a religious order" he answered.</p><p>"What's the difference" Duncan snorted.</p><p>“It originated in Kilmundo” Methos said.<br/><br/>Duncan opened his mouth to ask another question when he realized the other man had stopped in front of an older brownstone. The man was silent as he stared up at the building with an odd look on his face.<br/><br/>"Is something wrong?" Duncan asked.<br/><br/>"I don’t know yet" Methos said after a few minutes they walked a few steps and stood in front of the door.<br/><br/>"Does she know you were coming?” Duncan asked.<br/><br/> “I come every 10 years and she always is waiting for me” Methos replied still just staring at the door.</p><p>“Are you going to knock?” Duncan prompts.</p><p>“Usually at this point she teleports me in" Methos whispers.</p><p>“Teleports?” Duncan asked incredulously. “Like star trek?”</p><p>Methos rolled his eyes “No, one minute you were on the front steps then the next blink you are inside” he said.</p><p>“Do you want me to knock?” Duncan asked.</p><p>“I can do it” Methos muttered.</p><p>“Then do it” Duncan challenged with a smirk.</p><p>Methos raised his fist to knock when the door opened. He walked in motioning for Duncan to following him. Duncan glanced around in confusion.</p><p>“Who opened the door for us?” He asked.</p><p>“You won’t believe me if I told you” Methos replied as he climbed the steps.</p><p>“Try me” Duncan challenged.</p><p>“The house let us in Mac” Methos said.</p><p>Duncan stopped “You’re right I don’t believe you” he replied.<br/><br/></p><p>Methos laughed “Told you” he said. Then after a few minutes of listening he called “Mother?” as he continued up the steps.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The occupants inside were alerted to anyone who came to the door. What was different this time was the house seemed excited about whoever was approaching. Wong was pulled from his reading staring out the window of the study.<br/><br/>"Wong are we expecting visitors?" Stephen asked staring at his friend.<br/><br/>"No" Wong replied.<br/><br/>"Wow I can feel that-what is that" Peter asked from his spot next to Stephen on the couch.</p><p>“’Feel what?” Tony asked groggily as he was pulled from his nap on Stephen’s lap by the sudden noise.<br/><br/>"The house is excited" Stephen replied.<br/><br/>"Excited at what?" Peter asked.<br/><br/>"It’s a who not a what" Wong replied as the four men heard a voice call from the foyer "mother?" Instantly Wong gasps. "It’s him" he muttered as he got up and rushed out toward the stairs.<br/><br/>Stephen, Tony and Peter blinked at each other in shock. None had ever seen Wong show that much emotion toward anyone except his library and books. Each had to see who this man was that the house and Wong was excited over, all rushing after the man.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>"Did you just call her mother?" Duncan asked quietly.<br/><br/>Methos smiles "It's an inside joke. When she first became my student she started to call me father-actually a few of my students from that time call me father" He said as an afterthought. "When I visit I call out mother in case she has guest' he finished.<br/><br/></p><p>“Why don’t you just call her by her name?” Duncan asked.</p><p>Methos laughed “I want to keep my head” he said.</p><p><br/>"It has been 43 years but it's nice to see you again" Wong called quietly from the top of the stairs seeing Stephen, Tony and Peter hiding in the corner of his eye.<br/><br/>Methos stopped and looked up at Wong, trying to place him.<br/><br/>Wong smirked “Although I do look different since last time we saw each other" he said.<br/><br/>Methos eyes widened in both recognition and worry “the boy from Tibet” he said. “I see she kept you” he added jokingly.</p><p>Wong rolled his eyes “yes the ancient one decided to keep me” he said dryly.</p><p> Stephen snickered at Wong’s response from his hiding spot as he watched the men reach the top of the stairs. Levi glanced around  to get a better look at the two men and Stephen gasped in shock as the cloak left his shoulders so fast, making him stumble out into the open. Tony steadied him but both of their eyes were on the cloak as he rushed to the two men.<br/><br/> Wong watched in fascination as the two men shifted in an almost battle stance hands ready to grab whatever their hidden weapons were until Levi stood in front of the shorter man. The man stared at Levi for a few minutes then smiled slowly.<br/><br/>"Hello old friend" Methos said softly as he reached up and Levi brushed his fingers with his corner. Levi allowed him then slapped him upside his head then wrapped Methos in a hug.  Methos laughed “I am glad to see you too” he said glancing at Wong then taking in Stephen and sighed.  "She's dead isn't she" he replied.<br/><br/>"4 years now" Wong replied quietly.<br/><br/>Methos looked at Stephen "you’re the new sorcerer supreme? The neurosurgeon. What was your name?  “Something strange” He said thinking back.<br/><br/>Stephen blinked in surprise at how much the man knew. "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and yes I am the sorcerer supreme" he said. “And you are?” he added.</p><p>Methos glanced at Wong then glanced at Duncan “At the moment I am called Pierce Adams” he said.  “And this is Duncan MacLeod” he added pointing to Duncan. Methos attention went back to the cloak “You just almost knocked your master on his ass-might want to go check on him” he said motioning to Stephen. The cloak left his shoulders going back to check on Stephen.</p><p>“You know the cloak of levitation?” Stephen asked in surprise. “Yes I am ok” he whispered to the relic.</p><p>Methos glanced over at the man “Yes” he stated. ”Although it’s been quite some time since we last saw one another” he added.</p><p>“How” Wong asked in interest.</p><p>Methos smiled “That is a rather long story” he admitted.</p><p>“We have time if you do” Stephen replied.</p><p>Methos looked at the man and smirked “I almost see what she saw in you” he chuckled.</p><p>“Let’s go sit in the library and talk. I’ll go make tea before we begin” Wong said motioning for everyone to follow him.</p><hr/><p>Once everyone was settled with their drinks when Wong asked bluntly “So you are immortal?”</p><p>Duncan and Methos blinked at the man. “I never said that” Methos replied.</p><p> Wong rolled his eyes “You haven’t changed at all in the 43 years since you left me with the Ancient One. You are immortal-like she was-are you not?” he said.</p><p>“Not to mention he knows Levi” Peter commented from his spot.</p><p>Methos stared at the boy in amusement “Levi?” he asked.</p><p>Peter blushed “Levi is short for levitation” he replied.</p><p>Methos glanced back at the boy then at the cloak “I like it” he said. “yes we are immortal” he said.</p><p>Duncan shot a look at his friend “What?” Methos said.</p><p>“More truthful then I expected doc” Duncan said with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s this damn house” Methos exploded. The house seemed to vibrate in emotion “Yes yes it’s nice to see you too” he mumbled to the house.</p><p>“You’re talking to the house Doc” Mac teased. “Not a good sign”.</p><p>“MacLoud the house has a spirit and a mind of it’s own. And it’s excited I am here” Methos added.</p><p>“How long did you know the ancient one?” Stephen asked.</p><p>“500 years” Methos answered.</p><p>“How is that possible?” Peter exclaimed.</p><p>Methos smiled “I am older than her” he said.</p><p>“How did you meet?” Wong asked.</p><p>Methos paused “In 1519” he said slowly. “Right after her first death” he added.</p><p>Both Wong and Stephen paled at his words. Each thinking of their last encounter with the women.</p><p>“Her first death? What’s that?” Stark asked because he could tell the other men weren’t able to speak.</p><p> Methos stared at the other man “It’s when we die for the first time Mr. Stark” he responded dryly.</p><p>Tony blinked “That’s all you’re going to say? I can understand that is your first death by the title. But how?” he asked in annoyance.</p><p>“What do you mean by how?” Duncan asked. ”How did he meet her or how did she die?” he added for clarification.</p><p>“Both” Tony said with a shrug.</p><p>Methos sighed “Honestly I met her on a ship from Ireland heading to Katmandu. She wasn’t aware she had died. Must have died in her sleep or from undernourishment or something before she got on the boat. I met her and knew she needed guidance”   he said and glanced away. “She didn’t even realize what she was.  When I told her-explained-everything. It helped her. Gave her a purpose I guess” he added with an almost smile.</p><p>“She was your student?” Stephen asked. “What did you teach her?” he added.</p><p>Methos nodded “the rules, how to carry and wield a sword-the usual” he said in an almost casual manner.</p><p>“You have rules to follow?” Wong asked.</p><p>Methos and Duncan nodded.</p><p>“Wait wield a sword? She never had a sword” Stephen replied glancing at Wong for clarification.</p><p>“She wouldn’t have needed it at Kamar-Taj” Methos said glancing around.</p><p>“Holy Ground” Duncan asked and Methos nodded.</p><p>“Holy ground?” Tony asked.</p><p>“You can’t fight on holy ground” Duncan replied as he watched Methos search the room. “It’s forbidden” he added.</p><p>“So you have a code of conduct like Dr. Strange and Mr. Wong?” Peter asked.</p><p>Methos snorted “God no-not nearly as strict as Kamar-Taj” he said.</p><p>“How did you know about Kamar-Taj?” Stephen asked. “What are you doing?” he asked as he watched the man head toward a set of shelves by the door.</p><p>“Who do you think brought her to Kamar-Taj?” Methos said. “And I am Looking at where she hid it” Methos replied as he searched.</p><p>“Hid what?” Wong asked.</p><p>“This” Methos said as he hit a hidden compartment behind the shelf where an old broad sword sat.</p><p>“How long has that been there?” Stephen asked in alarm.</p><p>“Probably since she moved in” Methos said as he ran a hand down the sword.</p><p>Duncan came over “Did she ever use it?” he asked. ”It looks like it was just forged”</p><p>Methos snorted “Probably not”</p><p>“Cool is there more?” Peter asked.</p><p>Methos glanced around “Probably not-she wasn’t into that part. Took the safer route” he said.</p><p>“How is that a safer route?” Stephen asked.</p><p>“Some of us don’t want to fight and kill and-all that entails. So they go to holy ground. Most just become Monks or nuns-a few become priest. Very few become a master of the mystic arts though” Methos said.</p><p>“So she went to holy ground from the beginning?” Duncan asked.</p><p>“Yes but Kamar-Taj isn’t a normal monastery. Yes you are taught meditation and self-reflection. But some-those who are willing and able- are taught fighting techniques and magic” Methos said glancing from his friend to Stephen and Wong.</p><p>“Magic?” Duncan repeated.</p><p>Methos chuckled “After all you’ve been through-with Cassandra and Ahriman you still balk at magic” he replied.</p><p>“Ahriman?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Dark dimension low level demon” Wong replied.</p><p>“Low level” Duncan replied with a hint of annoyance and anger.</p><p>“Mac its low level compared to what they fight on a daily basis” Methos replied with a sigh. “What he did to us-to you-while it was horrible and devastating. It pales in comparison to fighting to save multiverses” he added.</p><p>“Do most of you start out at-what did you call it holy ground-like the Ancient One?” Wong asked.</p><p>“Most of us flee to holy ground later in our-life? Journey?-anyway later” Methos stumbles out trying not to glance at Duncan.</p><p>“Why?” Stephen asked.</p><p>“Self-preservation, sanity, not wanting to deal with the world-take your pick” Methos said.</p><p>Duncan sighed trying to shake the feelings of anger and guilt and remorse he always felt when the topic of Ahriman came up. “That’s why M (coughs to cover his almost slip) -Doc goes to holy ground. Most go as a refuge, some of us go as a type of penance and the very few-the good ones-go because it truly was their calling” he said.</p><p>Wong cleared his throat “So were you fleeing to Kamar-Taj when you met the Ancient One?” he asked. “For refuge or not wanting to deal with the world?” he added.</p><p>Methos rolled his eyes “yes” was all he said.</p><p>“Was Levi with you when you first came or when you came with her?” Tony asked remembering that question hadn’t been answered yet.</p><p>Methos smirked “Levi found me before I went the first time. I left him when I fled-he wasn’t there when I went back with TAO” he said.</p><p>“Why not just call her the Ancient One?” Stephen asked.</p><p>“I refuse to” Methos said.</p><p>“Why?” Stephen asked again.</p><p>“Because the title should have gone to him” Wong replied. “If you had stayed” he added.</p><p>Methos glanced over at the man “How do you figure that?” he asked.</p><p>“There are stories of the first Master who formed and created Kamar-Taj. He loved the world he created in Kamar-Taj but wanted to self-evolving mecca. But those who were there just wanted to be ruled and didn’t like change. He became too jaded and left in 3400 because he didn’t approve of the way everything was being handled. He was stripped of his powers but they couldn’t figure out how to strip him of his immortality. They say he showed back up in 1500 a broken and a shell of a man. They begged him to stay because the powers changed a few times by that point and they needed his guidance. He said based on his past he wasn’t the right person to help. He left one night and then brought the Ancient One to them a week later” Wong said.</p><p>“That’s large conjecture there” was Methos only reply.</p><p>“The time frame connects with your story and his” Stephen replied.</p><p>“And you aren’t denying it” Tony added.</p><p>“I am not agreeing either” Methos replied with an eye roll.</p><p>Duncan was trying his hardest not to laugh. These guys had Methos in a corner and the old man was holding his own. Of course he could-that’s how the man had survived as long as he had.</p><p>Methos saw the humor in the other man’s face “shut up MacLeod” he snapped.</p><p>“Not saying anything Doc” was Mac’s only reply.</p><p>“So did you lock up Levi? Or did they do that as punishment?” Peter asked.</p><p>Methos gazed at the cloak “They locked you up?” he snarled.</p><p>The cloak nodded lightly hitting Peter’s head as if to say why’d you say that.</p><p>“If I had known that” Methos sighed in frustration. “No there was no way you could have come with me the first time. I went from good-to well death. Polar opposite. You wouldn’t have survived. You have been helping masters right?” he added his ramblings staring at the relic.</p><p>The relic nodded and came over and hugged Methos. The man sagged in the relics embrace with a chuckle.</p><p>“I would assume that’s why she kept wanting me to come back, To see you” Methos replied.</p><p>The cloak nodded again then perked up as if he remembered something and rushed out of the room.</p><p>“Where’s he-she-it going?” Duncan asked.</p><p>“Who knows” Stephen said with a suffering sigh.</p><p>The cloak came back with a box and a letter attached to the top. He handed it to Methos then zipped back to float behind Stephen. The letter said Father on it.</p><p>Wong gasped “I had forgotten that was here. It’s been here for years-way before she died” he explained. “I didn’t know it was for you” he added.</p><p>Methos rubbed his thumb over the wood “How did she die?” he asked.</p><p>“She was fatally wounded during battle with Kaecillius” Stephen said quietly. “My friend and I tried to revive her but it didn’t work” he added smiling softly as Tony grabbed his hand for comfort and support.</p><p>Methos stared at the other man “That’s not-“ he stopped and ripped the letter open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Father</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you are reading this then my time has ended. If what the time stone has shown me comes to pass Stephen Strange will be my successor and will give this to you. To make a long story short they stripped me of some of my immortality to help the greater good. But before they did I stripped some myself and left it here for you. I felt it only fitting. I wish you the longest happiest possible life. Perhaps we will see each other in the next one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TAO</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Methos didn’t realize he was shaking until the cloak wrapped around him and moved him to the seat next to Duncan.</p><p>Methos cleared his throat before he could talk “If she was stripped of her immortality how did she extend her life?” he asked shaken.</p><p>“Dark Magic” Stephen said softly.</p><p>"Did you see her body?" Methos asked.</p><p>"No" Stephen said. "I-we-were preoccupied at the time.</p><p>"Why would she use dark magic?" Duncan asked.</p><p>“Live grow stronger fight another day” Methos said quietly as he opened the lid of the box with trepidation.</p><p>Inside sat a small urn. Methos recognized the urn and started to laugh. The one and only time TAO had visited him was in 1761 when he was a up and coming local doctor in Nebraska and was married to a small spitfire called-Madeline.  Maddie had been so impressed with TAO that she gave her this as a parting gift. To remember her by. She knew he’d recognize that. At the bottom was a picture of them during that trip.</p><p>“Is he ok?” Peter asked out loud. “He’s been staring off into space for a while.”</p><p>“Just remembering” Methos said. “This urn my wife Maddie gave TAO when she visited us in Nebraska” he added as he handed the picture to Stephen.</p><p>“The Ancient One visited Nebraska? When?” Stephen asked and smiled as he looked at the photo giving it to Wong to see.</p><p>“Oh a long time ago- 1761 I think it was” Methos replied.</p><p>“Long before the Strange’s hon” Tony whispered.</p><p>Methos looked over at the sorcerer supreme “You’re from Nebraska?” he asked.</p><p>Stephen nodded “I believe my family didn’t settle there til 1890” he said.</p><p>“What’s in the urn?” Tony asked.</p><p>Methos glanced over at Duncan then at the four men in front of him-debating on how honest he should be. “I believe it’s her quickening” he admitted.</p><p>“what-how?” Duncan asked. “Are you going to open it?” he added.</p><p>“What is a quickening?” Wong asked at the same time.</p><p>“Her life force” Methos said. “And No” he said staring at Duncan.</p><p>“Would there be anything? Did she ever take a head” Duncan replied without thinking then froze when he realized what he had said.</p><p>“Take a head?” Stephen said in alarm.</p><p>“shit sorry” Duncan mumbled from his seat.</p><p>Methos sighed “The one major rule is there can be only one. When we fight-there’s only one victor. That victor gets the other’s life force” he said.</p><p>“By taking the other’s head?” Wong said.</p><p>“Wait so there’s a race of people going around chopping each other’s heads off with swords? Holy shit” Tony exclaimed.</p><p>“Typical Stark straight and to the point” Methos chuckled.</p><p>“You’ve worked with Stark before?” Wong asked.</p><p>“Not him-no” Methos said.</p><p>“Then who?” Stephen asked.</p><p>“I worked with Howard for a bit” Methos admitted.</p><p>“You worked for Stark Industries?” Tony asked in surprise.</p><p>“No” Methos said.</p><p>Suddenly Tony’s phone went off. He glanced at it and swore “They need me-come on kid I need to drop you off before” he said standing up and kissing Stephen as the man stood up too.</p><p>”Let me know if you need me” Stephen said softly.</p><p>Tony winked at him “will do” he said.</p><p>Tony nodded at the two immortals and he and Peter walked out.</p><p>"it was nice meeting you both" Peter said before he left.</p><p>"Do we need to worry about him?" Methos asked.</p><p>Stephen shook his head "Yes he's an excitable teen but he has secrets of his own and I promise you he will keep yours" he replied.</p><p>Methos nodded “Think that’s our cue to leave as well” Methos said glancing at the Scot who nodded.</p><p>Methos went and shook Wong’s hand “It was great to see you again” he said with surprise sincerity.</p><p>Wong smiled as he shook the other’s hand “Thank You, I don’t know what would have happened if my father hadn’t found you” he admitted.</p><p>Stephen glanced at his friend “My father gave sold me to this man-basically” Wong admitted.</p><p>Duncan and Stephen both had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.</p><p>“My father was dying and it would have been worse if I had stayed” Wong said.</p><p>Methos nodded in understanding and thanks then moved to Stephen. He noticed his hands earlier and made sure to shake the other’s hand gently. “Good Luck to you Stephen Strange” he said with a smile. “I wish you as many years as she had-or more” he added.</p><p>Stephen nodded stiffly “Thank you” he said with suppressed emotion.</p><p>Levi swooped in and hugged Methos so hard he lifted him up off the floor. Methos laughed “I will properly say good bye this time” he said patting the relic as he set him back down. “I like this one. You do too don’t you” he said as the cloak nodded and swooped over to Stephen.</p><p>"Do not pick me up" the Sourcerer warned the relic as they left the library.</p><p>“Good bye to you too” Methos said as he ran his finger over the banister as the four men descended the stairs to the front door.</p><p>“You are always welcome here” Stephen said as Wong nodded in agreement.</p><p>Methos glanced at Duncan then at the others “Thank You. I hope to see you two again one day” he said as the doors opened and the two immortals walked out into the New York sidewalk.</p><hr/><p>"I got the feeling he doesn't believe the Ancient One is dead" Wong said as they stared at the closed door.</p><p>"I got the same feeling" Stephen said.</p><p>Wong sighed as the two walked back up the stairs "Perhaps she is alive somewhere" he admitted. "Not just in another universe" he added.</p><p>Stephen often forgets that the man had known The Ancient One far longer than him. "Perhaps" he agreed squeezing his friend's shoulder.</p><p>And that thought made him smile-after all stranger things have happened.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>